


Willow Peak

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Hybrids, Magic, everyones ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Last day of school and Tommy was hoping to not have to babysit his step-siblings during the summer and in a way he got what he wished by being sent off to a summer camp.
Relationships: None, Only Platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Welcome To Willow Peak

Tommy grumbled as he pushed the alarm clock blaring annoying off the bedside table, he had half the nerve to burn the thing to a crisp but the last time he did that he got in a huge argument with his step father and didn’t want that to happen again. He sighed as he pushed himself out of bed and began getting ready. He had an hour and a half before school started, he’d in the beginning would have gone to school an hour early but he started going an hour and a half early because he didn’t want to have to deal with his step-father in the morning.

Once he was sure he was ready and dressed properly he looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He was dressed in a normal red and white shirt with black jeans and his white converse. He had red lines following the curve under his eyes, he also had other lines like this one, his hands ranging from the colors pink, yellow, orange and dark green. These lines were only on his hands to his elbows. He had a tail that had a red tuft of hair at the end before it faded into, orange, yellow, pink and then ending with a neon green near the base of his tail.

He was a phoenix hybrid thanks to his father while his mother was a cross between a fairy and something else he can’t remember. Because of his mother being party fairy it’s messed up with his ability to summon his wings, which has given others a reason to poke fun at him for being a wingless phoenix when phoenix’s are widely known for having beautiful wings, something he lacked.

The last day of school. This was the last day all he had to do was get over with this day and everything else would be perfectly and utterly fine. He grabbed everything he needed for school and left out the door, he ignored his mother's questions as he passed by her ignoring the screaming of his step-siblings for him to pay attention to them since he had to get to school. His step-father wasn’t awake at this time which he was forever grateful for since he didn’t want to hear the asshole complain about how he wasn’t respecting his mother or giving his siblings any attention.

He closed the door rather loudly. The yelling of his mother to stop doing that was also ignored as he walked down the stone walkway and onto the sidewalk. Times like this made him wish his father was here.

He pulled his phone out and checked a group chat he was a part of for after school study in the library. He did try to study but he also only went to not have to go home to his parental guardians because he knows they’re going to dump his siblings on him to watch while they go out and have fun. And he wanted to avoid being alone with his step-siblings because he didn’t want to be responsible for them.

Passing the gates into Willow High wasn’t all that bad if it wasn't for the whispering and hushed voices of everyone in their respective groups talking about how exciting it was because it was the last day of school.

Tommy could care less since this meant he’d have to spend the rest of his Summer babysitting.He ignored the groups of people talking and instead continued forward walking into the school which opened into a large hallway lined with lockers. The first door had the words ‘Office’ above it. It looked like a typical school you’d see in movies. He looked down at his phone as he walked when he felt it vibrate in his hand.

**Abigail:** _Just so you guys know, study after school is at 4:30 since I have practice, you can still go to the library and hang out for a bit though!_

**Tommy:** _Thanks for the heads up_

**Tubbo:** _Thanks Abigail!_

**Jacob:** _I won’t be able to make it have babysitting after school ;-;_

**Thunder:** _ Sucks for you dude, but I’ll be they’re! _

He sighed and pocketed his phone while he pushed the door to his first class open seeing the teacher typing away on his computer at his desk and a few other students scattered around the room in their respective seats. The classes for they’re school were rather odd. The school had 7-12 graders with him being in 9th grade. Each class had over 20 students with the first three classes of the day being normal. But the last three classes had mixed students from different grades minus 8th and 7th graders who had they’re classes mixed but didn’t mix with they’res. Like his chemistry class which had five 9th graders, five 10th graders, five 11th graders and five 12th graders.

Tommy pulled his phone out again and checked the time before he pocketed it just as the bell rang. Only until a few seconds later did the door to the classroom slam open and other students started to pour into the room he ignored them all and sat quietly in his seat, his face leaning against his hand which was propped up on the desk.

Everyone was still talking and chatting as they walked in and the noise brought some form of peace and an easy distraction as background noise. He sighed and pulled out the necessary items for today's history class lesson along with yesterday's assignment.

[-----]

When lunch did come which was right before his 4th class which was chemistry he had sat at one of the most empty tables. He wasn’t surprised when someone sat down next to him and threw their arm over his shoulder. “Eyy! Tommy!” Tommy sighed as he recognized the voice.

“What do you want big Q” he sighed.

“Oh! Come on Tommy lighten up will ya!” Big Q or better known as Quackity was one of the more popular kids of the 10th graders and hung out a lot with the popular kids of the 11th grade like Dream and Techno. Quackity was also known for trying to befriend the 9th or even 8th and 7th graders and was an overall friendly figure around the school but sometimes they were people who couldn’t handle his over energetic personality and he bugged them the most, Tommy being a part of the minority.

“We have chem class together with a bunch of my other friends feel free to talk to us” Quackity grinned. Tommy sighed and pushed Quackity’s arm off his shoulders and began to eat. “Not talkative today huh Tommy, last day of school and still not willing to say were friends!”

“Fuck off Quackity” He sighed feeling a headache being.

“Fine, I’ll leave you to your food” Quackity pouted and left with his tray of food. He didn’t have many friends which also made him a primary target for Quackity’s friendliness. He remembers when he moved to this school he was told by many others who tried to befriend him that he wouldn’t last long before Quackity started to target him with his energetic personality. Sometimes Quackity’s friends Tubbo and Thunder would join in on trying to get him to be their friend which Tommy didn’t understand why.

“Hey Tommy catch!” someone yelled and Tommy wasn’t surprised when he was completely soaked. He knew people were staring but he didn’t both move. He could feel fire lit up at the end of his tail and his shoulders begin to steam as he clenched his fists. His formerly wet clothing began to dry from the heat he was emitting and it was obvious it was a lot from how much steam was rolling off his shoulders.

He didn’t move when he felt someone’s arm rest on his head. “What not gonna stand up for yourself huh Tommy” He taunted.

Tommy didn’t say anything instead he kept his head down and continued to stare at the tray of food in front of him, he didn’t even look up at anyone because he knew they’re probably were a lot of people staring. “You know for being a phoenix hybrid you're really useless, not even able to summon your own wings, how pitiful”

He was two seconds away from lighting his hands on fire, whipping around and slamming his fists into the guys face but he didn’t instead he sat they’re and took every word of criticism of Jacob. “Back off Jacob” Quackity hissed, pushing Jacob away from him. “Quit being an asshole and maybe you’d have friends” Jacob huffed.

“Really now, Tommy here isn’t an asshole if anything he’s a pathetic loner and still refuses to be friends with anyone, even you the most energetic person in the school Quackity” Jacob retorted. “Face it, he doesn’t want to be here, he doesn’t want to make friends. He’s a fucking shut in for goodness sakes”

“You can’t say things like that about someone you don’t know” Quackity responded.

“You're right, I don’t know him, but it’s plain obvious” Jacob said, Tommy knew he was about to continue but was interrupted by the bell. Tommy stood the minute the bell stopped and moved to throw away the rest of his food and return his tray. He exited the cafeteria without another word, the sound of everyone else moving to leave and people whispering around him filled his ears, but he ignored them.

He entered his chemistry class silently and sat down in his seat. He watched as the other students pilled in. Since this was his class with mixed students from different grades they’re were a lot of popular kids in the room. Like Tubbo, Thunder, Purpled and Drista who were in his grade. Quackity, Punz, Niki, Sam but he also went by Awesome and Ninja in 10th grade. George, Sapnap, Wilbur, Skeppy and Bad in 11th grade. Dream, Techno, Grian, Mumbo and False in 12th grade. Grian, Mumbo and False were a part of a group called the hermits while Techno and Dream were rivals but still had mutual friends like Wilbur, Tubbo, Niki.

Quackity was quick to move towards him when he entered the room Niki and Tubbo hot on his tail behind him. The end of Tommy’s tail was still lit with a small flame which annoyed him because it was a sign he was either angry or annoyed; sometimes the color of the flame depended on his emotions. “You okay Tommy” He looked up at Quackity who took the seat to his right, while Tubbo sat to his left and Niki sat behind him. He was a little surprised when Dream sat in front of him and Techno sat to Dreams right while Wilbur sat to Dream’s left.  _ “Fucken surrounded” _ Tommy inner panicked.

“Well that was a shit show, you okay kid?” Dream asked. Tommy sighed and looked down at his desk.   
  
“I’m fine” He bluntly responded, not bothering to look up at Dream as he leaned to the side to grab his necessary items from his bag. In this class the seating arrangement was random so it didn’t matter where you sat and even then the teacher didn’t care and no one listened to a seating schedule.

“It’s okay if you're not fine” Niki muttered quietly. She was always the shy one of these guy’s group of friends. Tommy’s annoyance was probably clear from the steam now rolling off his shoulders and the way his hands tightened around his book the cover now also having steam roll off of it. He quickly let go of the book before it could burst into flames.

“Son of a bitch!” He hissed. He huffed and picked the book back up as the teacher walked in, everyone turning their attention to the teacher at the front of the room. 

[-----]

The rest of the day went by quicker than he had anticipated and so did his after school study, when he returned home his parents were sitting on the couch watching something his step-siblings nowhere in sight. He stopped in the doorway to the living room with a raised eyebrow. “Where are the others?” he asked.

His mother looked at him before she sighed and sat up straight with her arms crossed. “They’re going to be spending the summer with their grandparents” He sighed, relieved he didn’t have to babysit. “And you're going to Willow’s Peak, a summer camp set up by the school” He stared at her for a few seconds before he sighed.

“Of fucking course” He huffed. “Can’t get a fucking break around here before I’m thrown into doing something else” He turned and walked away before his step-father could snap at him to be more respectful to his mother. Things weren’t always this way, they were the time when his father was alive his parents were happy and it was just them and him. He sighed and entered his room dropping his backpack on the ground. He sank into his chair and powered up his laptop. He connected his bluetooth headphones and played some music while he stood up again, moved over to his closet and pulled out the suitcase that belongs to his father.

He began to pack up his clothes for summer camp while listening to music. He plugged in his phone and his laptop before he began looking around for anything he might also want to bring with him. He paused his music, pulled his room door open and yelled down the hallway. “When’s the summer camp start and end?!” He yelled.

“You're leaving on the 12 and coming home August 20 so it’s 2 months and 8 days” His mother yelled back in reply. He silently nodded his head to himself and closed his bedroom door before he continued to pack. He had two days to do nothing before he had to leave since today was only June 9.

Once he was sure he had everything he needed he closed the suitcase and set it down next to the door before leaving his room and going to the kitchen finding his mother. “So I’m just gonna assume I go to the school on the 12th?” he asked.

“Yes, they’re should be a bus with two teachers that will be councilor’s at the camp. They'll both have lists of who’s going to be they’re at the camp. The camp is a joint thing between five different schools in the area, the buses will be there around the time school normally starts” His mother responded. He nodded and began to dig around for something to eat. Once he found what he wanted he retreated to his room without any more words to his mother or his step-father and closed the door sinking into his desk chair, putting on his headphones and turning to his computer to watch some youtube videos.

[-----]

When the day for him to leave did come he got up at the same time he normally would for school and got dressed in a normal black and white shirt with black jeans and white converse and his red hoodie. He checked everything since he still had a lot of time before the buses even left and when he was sure he had everything he grabbed the handle of his suitcase and was out the door, the house completely silent letting him know that neither of his parental guardians were awake.

He exited the house and walked with his suitcase towards the school in calm and blissful silence that was soon to be ruined by loud people. He’s heard others talk about how loud bus rides can be and was not the least excited to find out how loud people could be on a bus. Once at the school he saw the buses parked in the parking lot and moved towards one of the teachers standing in front of the buses doorway.

“Tommy! Glad you could make it” Phil said with a smile. Phil was his math teacher and was a pretty chill and laid back teacher. The guy also had a pretty big house of rag tag kids. He nodded and was let onto the bus and wasn’t the least surprised when Quackity stood up and waved at him yelling his name.

  
“Tommy! Tommy over here, come sit with us” Quackity grinned. Tommy noted all the people sitting with them and shook his head taking a seat near the front much to the disappointment of Quackity who sat down with a pouty expression.

He also wasn’t surprised when a few minutes later Quackity plopped down next to him throwing an arm over his shoulders. “Why’d ya ignore me” Quackity complained. He sighed.

“Quackity it’s to early for this, I’m tired so please shut the fuck up just until we get to the camp” He huffed. Quackity stared for a few seconds before he grinned.

  
“That's the longest sentence you’ve said to me” He grinned before he stood up and went back to his own seat with his friends.

  
Tommy turned to look out the window with a frown on his face leaning his head against the cold glass surface, a stark contrast to his normally hot skin.  _ “This is going to be a long summer” _ He sighed.


	2. Day 1 - June 12th

Arriving at the camp was a little different and it was plain obvious they weren’t doing this camp the traditional way normal camps in movies would do things, because there was a rather large opening parking area, with a large house in the middle big and imposing. He was told by Phil he could stick around the lodge and talk before they were told what to do.

  
It wasn’t until half an hour later when everyone was here including the other groups from the other schools. Apparently they were two groups of 20 students from each school so two entire classes from each school which put them around 10 groups of 20 kids which meant their were around 100 kids and maybe five to ten councilors. Apparently they wouldn’t be staying in the lodge because they were smaller cabins around the area that different groups would be staying in according to school.

He waited around the area after the rest of the explanation and after a while he grabbed the handle of his suitcase when the area was starting to clear and students were pointed in the direction of they’re cabins since their were very obvious pathways to the cabins/lodges.

He asked the other councillor from his school and he was pointed in a direction to his cabin. “Phil is your counselor for your cabin and the rest of your group already went with him” He nodded to the teacher and went down the pathway.

The walk there was long and quiet without others around and he didn’t know how far he was until he looked back and couldn’t see the lodge anymore, for a second he thought he’d gotten lost but shook that feeling and instead continued until he could see a much smaller cabin/lodge thingy. The thing was three stories high, a stark contrast to the six stories the much bigger lodge had.

He moved forward and was about to knock on the door but it was pulled open and he was met with the smiling face of Tubbo. “Tommy! You're finally here” Tommy sighed knowing if Tubbo was here that means the rest were.

Phil lightly pushed Tubbo out of the doorway and stepped forward in front of him. “Glad to see you here Tommy, your rooms between Techno’s and Dream’s I’m sure Dream will be happy to show you the way, right Dream” Phil said the last being yelled into the house.

Dream came forward this time wearing a white mask with a weird smiley face on the front. Tommy stared with a raised eyebrow but followed Dream up the stairs as he silently led him to his room. When he got to his room he was a bit surprised at how normal it looked. A bed in the far corner, a desk near the door, a dresser in the other corner of the room across from the bed. A rug on the floor and other things like a shelf. He entered the room closing the door behind himself after Dream silently left.

He began putting away his things, his clothes in the dresser, his laptop and phone on the desk, photos of himself and his father, on the dresser and a blanket he had gotten from his father on his 10th birthday when he was little onto the bed, he also ran LED color changing lights that stuck to anything on the ground against the walls and turned off the lights and powered them on since they ran on batteries which he had. The room was now dark save for the red light coming from the LED lights on the ground. He pushed his suitcase under the bed and sat down on the rug with his phone in hand.

His tail wagged slowly behind himself as he hunched over and tapped away on his phone with a bored expression since all he could do was play offline games that didn’t need wifi. It wasn’t until an hour and a half later did the door to his room slam open and Quackity, Niki, Thunder and Tubbo stepped in. He looked at them from over his shoulder and they seemed surprised by his room before Quackity grinned. “Dinner’s ready come on!” He said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up off the ground his phone falling out of his hands and onto the rug.

He didn’t get a chance to protest as he was pushed down the stairs and into the dinning room where everyone else was already sitting and talking. He was pushed into a seat with a plate in front of him, Niki sitting to his right and Tubbo to his left and Quackity sitting on the other side of Tubbo.

Everyone was happily talking to others around the table while Tommy quietly poked at his food with his fork feeling oddly out of place sitting at the table. This wasn’t the first time this had happened or he felt like this, his step-father liked to try and force him to sit at the table and eat with the rest of them but when he did he always felt out of place and not wanted there and there were other times were his step-father would give up which would lead to an argument the next day between either them or him and his mother.

After what felt like agonizing minutes he silently stood taking his plate with him happy that no one else noticed his leave with the surrounding chaos in the dining room being a huge distraction. Entering his room he turned on the lights and sat down at his desk, opening his laptop. 

His laptop could play movies and he had brought a few with him. He looked for his DVD container and when he found it he went through the movies, once he found a movie he wanted to watch he put it in and began playing it on his laptop with one earbud in despite having bluetooth headphones he felt like using his earbuds.

It wasn’t until a few minutes into the movie did he hear a knock on his door as he was about to take a bit of his food again. The door opened slowly and Phil stood there with a soft and slightly sad smile. “Saw you weren’t in the dining room” Phil began. Tommy shrugged.

“I never really eat at the table. Kinda felt out of place” He responded.

“Sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable” Phil sighed leaning against the doorway. It felt odd that Phil was apologizing since his step-father usually tried to just force him to eat at the table with the rest of his ‘family’. He could tell he was staring and his confusion was clear on his face when Phil raised an eyebrow. “I’m not gonna force you to stay when you're uncomfortable” He said as if reading his mind.

“Usually my step-father could care less if I’m uncomfortable or not” He huffed and turned his gaze away from Phil.

“Well it’s not like that here” Phil assured before he nodded at Tommy and lightly closed the door, a stark difference from the usually harsh slam of the door when his Step-father gave up trying to force him to the dining room.

Once he was done eating and a quarter of the way through the movie he put his plate in the kitchen peaking into the dining room to see most of them still talking and cleaning up the table. He turned and exited the dining room and returned to his own, he didn’t go to sleep and instead stayed up a bit longer playing games on his phone.

He was surprised when it was about 10 Pm and Quackity, Niki, Thunder and Tubbo came into his room to his surprise. They were all wearing pajamas him included and he seemed interested in what he was doing. He was currently sitting on the rug. The lights turned off the only light coming from his phone and the LED color changing lights on the ground. He waved at them and they stood in the doorway so he assumed they were waiting for some kind of permission. “You gonna stand there or you gonna sit down” He sighed.

Quackity happily came into the room the others following after him. They closed the door and sat down on the rug. “Honestly expected you to tell us to fuck off” Quackity teased.

“I’m not that big of an asshole Quackity, plus I’d tell you guys to fuck off” He said pointing to Thunder and Quackity before he pointed to Niki and Tubbo. “They could stay all they want”

“What! Your choosing favorites Tommy” Thunder complained.

“Yes” He bluntly responded, earning small giggles from Tubbo and Niki who were happily seated on either side of him.

“We wanted to ask if you want to have like a sleep over in one of our rooms, it’s only the first day but we figured we’d still ask” Niki shrugged. Tommy looked up at her from his phone with a raised eyebrow before he turned his curious and confused gaze to the other three who had the equivalent look to puppy dog eyes practically begging him to agree.

“Fucking hell, fine!” he huffed crossing his arms and turning off his phone. The four quietly yelled their victory and left the room to gather some things before they came back with a large amount of blankets and pillows.

“We're gonna build a blanket fort!” Quackity said excitedly.

“What are you 12!” Tommy asked with a raised eyebrow and smug smirk.

  
“On a scale from 1 to 10 yes” Quackity retorted, doing a pose with a smug smirk. His response didn’t get a reaction out of Tommy for only a few seconds before Tommy doubled over laughing.

“Holy s-shit you can’t b-be serious,” Tommy said, stuttering through his laughter.

“Have you never made a blanket fort?” Niki asked sitting criss crossed on the rug with a pillow in her lap. Tommy shook his head no and three surprised gasps from Tubbo, Thunder and Quackity. “Then we’ll do all the work,” Niki grinned.

Tommy dumbfoundedly nodded but in the end he still helped make some of the fort. They pushed around a few things to make the fort easier to make and when they were done they all were laying down in the blanket fort in their respective spots. They were set up in a circle formation with Tubbo to his right and Niki to his left, quackity across from him and Thunder to Quackity’s left.

“So now what?” Tommy questioned. He was laying on his makeshift bed with his head on a pillow and laying on his stomach with a blanket over him the others were laying the same way he was.

“Have you had any animals?” He nodded to Niki’s question and pulled out his phone moving to his pictures. He pulled up the pictures of him and his pet parakeet. A good majority of the feathers at they’re head were red before it faded into orange and then yellow.

“Is he like your familiar or something?” Tubbo asked.

“What's that?” Quackity asked.

“Certain hybrids can have familiars, animals they bond with sometimes they can summon these familiars” Tommy explained. “And yeah she’s my familiar, her names Hebi”

  
“She looks so cute!” Niki smiled as she took the phone and began to swipe through the photos. Tommy let her swipe through the photo’s and turned to the conversation between Thunder, Tubbo and Quackity deciding to join in since he needed to be more social. “Hey Tommy is this your dad?” He looked up the others looking at the screen.

It was a picture of Tommy at the age of 9 being lifted up by his father who had the same blonde untamable curly hair he did but he had brown eyes and was a little less pale compared to Tommy. His father also had his wings out pressed against his back but still very much visible. Hebi was sitting on Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy had a huge grin on his face.

  
Tommy frowned and clenched his fists before he took the phone from Niki and quickly changed the photo. “Not important” He responded quietly and turned to another picture but the next one wasn’t a picture it was a video and he frowned as it immediately started to play.

_“Tommy, come on look at the camera!”_ It was his father's voice. He remembered it was a video for his 9th birthday when he got Hebi. Tubbo and the others at this point crowded around to look at the phone screen.

_“Come on Tommy please”_

_“I don’t get why the camera’s so important”_ Tommy huffed the video showing him sitting at the dining room table with crossed arms and a pouty face.

_“I want to see your reaction to the gift I got you!”_ His father excitedly responded.

_“Fine”_ 9-year-old him sighed giving in. Tommy swiped to another picture much to the dismay of the others. He sat up dropping his phone and began to whip at his eyes trying to stop the tears that had started to fall during the play of the video. The others only seemed to now notice his reaction to the video and Niki was quick to hug him without hesitation and for a second Tommy thought about pushing her away but at this point he really needed the affection.

More than anything.


End file.
